The Enchantress
by Shanehxx
Summary: He stood in the shadows, watching her dance. To him, she was absolutely enchanting. He fiddles with his earring as he contemplates; she belongs to him, she is his. She just doesn't realise it. "Konan...my little enchantress" KonanxPein
1. Chapter 1

Why, hello little readers. That probably sounded really stalkerish :/  
Word is trying to convince me that stalkerish is not a word. But, who cares what Word thinks? I'm just going to add it to dictionary. Hah. Now it's a word. XD  
Who love UVERworld? Me! I'm listening to Gekidou right now.  
So, getting back on track. I wrote this story quite a while ago, but haven't gotten time to type it up. Possibly because I've turned in to the biggest stereotypical nerd and now enjoy all three things in the trio of nerdiness: Anime/Manga, reading and now gaming. Whoop!  
Well, I'm typing it up now – holidays! While I'm sick, too. I hope you enjoy this little Naruto story, which at the moment will be a two-shot, but could turn into a chapter story.  
Pein is 23, Konan is 18.  
Lol, I wrote this after I read Memoirs of a Geisha.

---

**The Enchantress**

"Pein-sama, I think it's about to start raining again."  
She propped herself on to her elbow, causing the blanket to fall around her hips and expose her naked hips. Her skin was pale, very much so in contrast to her dark hair. I felt an urge to reach out and touch her back, with its smooth, unmarred skin which reminded me so much of a porcelain doll – the curve of her shoulder blade was incredibly enticing.  
"Indeed, Konan-san. Perhaps we could wait it out together." I suggested sleepily, running my hand through my auburn hair. She laughed softly, then looked over her shoulder at me.  
"As much as I would love to keep you company, I need to go. Perhaps I'll see you tonight. " She told me.  
She climbed out of my bed and scurried around my apartment, gathering her belongings, then shrugged in to her kimono.  
At the door she smiled back at me, and waved slightly. Then she was gone; down the dirt road to her okiya.  
"Indeed you will, Konan-san." I said to myself.

---

I stood in front of the full length mirror, Lady Akashi behind me tying my white obi.  
"My my, Konan. Your danna is so generous. This kimono must have been very expensive."  
It must have been, too. It was exquisite. It was the finest kimono I had ever worn, let alone seen. It was silk of a soft pale pink colour with white blossoms and leaves printed delicately up the side; almost as if they were being blown by the wind. The obi was being tied in the apprentice style to compliment it as much as possible, even though I had just turned eighteen the night before, and technically a full-fledged geisha.  
"Yes. It is certainly one of Pein-sama's good traits." My voice was soft as I said this, my eyes down cast. Others were not so redeeming.  
"Imagine that! A man having your mizuage and becoming your danna in the same night. Your eighteenth birthday, too." The way she said it made is seem like she wasn't talking to me.  
Still, I nodded solemnly, and examined myself in the mirror.  
I was the same as ever, but I felt so different. I had gone to the hair dressers that morning, and instead of white silk in my split-peach hairstyle, it was blood red. I was a woman now, and it scared me.  
Having a mizuage when you turned eighteen was generally a rare thing; but in my case, it was a cunning plan to collect as much money as possible. It worked, believe me. I found that many-a-man had wanted my mizuage – a fact that I was shocked to discover. I was startled out of my thoughts by Lady Akashi.  
"There you go, Konan. Time for you to go."  
I stepped into my zori, and out of the door. Lady Akashi then struck flint behind me for luck, and I climbed into the rickshaw, on my way to the Ichiraku teahouse.

---

I gazed forlornly out of the side of the rickshaw as I passed the buildings and chattering people on the streets of Gion. I didn't want to go out. I became a geisha because I had no choice, not because I wanted to. I simply loathed doing what I had to each day. I hated the lecherous men I was forced to be exposed to. They only wanted one thing, really. I would never do that with anyone, unless I was obligated to. I knew that I had no chance of finding love in this dreary lifestyle. I had heard stories of geisha that had fallen in love with their danna – but I was far from believing them. It didn't matter. My danna didn't love me, I could tell by his manner towards me. And I certainly didn't love him. I had considered running from this life, but I knew I would never get away with it. I was condemned to this forever. Great. People are deluded when they think that being a geisha is glamorous. They think it is all pretty outfits and makeup. They couldn't be more wrong, honestly. It's hard. They call us entertainers – the word geisha itself means 'arts'. But I think it's just a toned down way of calling us prostitutes. It's what we do, isn't it?  
I flushed with embarrassment when I noticed that I had arrived and that the rickshaw driver had been trying to get my attention.  
"Gomen." I apologised quietly, and accepted his hand as he helped me out of the cart.  
I thanked him with a dip of my head and one of my geisha smiles. Fake, but no one could tell the difference. The middle-aged man looked as if he couldn't gather a coherent reply, and ended up just making stuttering noises. As a reaction, I giggled bashfully, bringing my hand up to my mouth as if in attempt to cover my smile. Practically textbook material, but incredibly effective. I turned away to face the teahouse, and then paused. I let out an exhausted sigh.  
"Same thing, different night." I muttered.  
As I made my way up the white pebbled path leading to the grand wooden building – with talismans hanging from the veranda to ward off evil spirits -, I could hear the loud laughter of men attending the parties within. For whatever reasons I do know not know, I suddenly remembered what I had said to Pein that morning.  
"Perhaps I'll see you tonight."  
I realised how silly of me it was to say that. Of course I would see him. It was his father's party. I mentally slapped myself for my lack of judgement.  
I slid open the door and approached Lady Fumi – the owner of the teahouse. I enquired to which of the private rooms the party I was to attend was held in. She directed me to the room in the back of the teahouse; the spacious one with doors leading outside in to the lush green gardens. These could be opened to let in a cool night breeze, along with soothing sounds of the night and the trickling of a water feature in one of the garden corners. It was the most aesthetically pleasing room and I had visited it several times. I headed down the hall, and knelt before sliding the door open. I then entered the lively room, a geisha smile on my face.

---

When I walked into the room, there was a slight hush and I could feel the eyes on me. It was awkward. I must have been late.  
I blushed daintily, which cause a man to chuckle. His deep rumbling voice was light hearted when he spoke to me.  
"Calm down, child. Come and sit, enjoy yourself."  
I looked up and notice that it was the host of the party who spoke to me. When I smiled, he inclined his head to an empty space with one eyebrow raised. It was a very comical gesture. It made me laugh somewhat genuinely. Apparently, that was the aim, - because when I did he grinned as if he had achieved something. I took a spot between two men who looked to be in their early thirties. I poured them each a cup of sake. The three of us were exchanging stories and sharing jokes when I felt someone's gaze upon me. I looked across the table, where Pein was sitting.  
"Oh, Konban wa, Pein-sama. How are you this evening?" I asked him politely.  
The look on his face was unimpressed, which worried me. My two companions seemed to notice this, too, and leaned closer to him, entirely interested in what he might say.  
"Hello, Konan. I am well, thank you." His tone was rigid and stiff, to my dismay. If he was disappointed, I wasn't doing my job as a geisha properly. The geisha next to him was desperately trying to grasp his attention – to no avail. His stony gaze was focused on me. Just me. What had I done?  
"Pein-sama? Has something displeased you?" I asked meekly.  
"No, Konan." He replied to quickly, "If you would excuse me for a moment or two..." He then finished, stood up abruptly, and left the room.  
I must have looked devastated, because one of the men next to me put a hand on my sleeved arm. I turned my head to look at him. He was giving me a comforting smile. I lifted the corners of my lips in reply. He seemed satisfied with this.  
"Say, Konan-san, I've heard you are quite the dance. Why don't you show us something?" He suggested, his voice rose about the clamour in the room.  
"What a splendid idea, Tanaka-san. How about it, Konan-san?"  
"Why, I'd be honoured!" I gasped, trying my hardest to look surprised and excited.  
There was a hum of voices as people turned to each other and voiced their agreements.  
"Misora-san? Would you please fetch a shamisen?"  
"Ah, sumimasen – there is no need, I'd be happy to get it myself. I have something to take care of anyway." I assured.  
"If you say so." He shrugged.  
I stepped out of the room and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. I made my way slowly down the hallway again in search of Lady Fumi. Once I had found her, she handed me a worn shamisen, which was still in good condition. Once I had retrieved the instrument, I proceeded with my second task: finding Pein. I walked carefully, yet purposefully, through the teahouse, checking empty rooms and looking out windows. I even ventured into the gardens. I couldn't find him anywhere. Finally, I gave up. If I took much longer, the guests at the party would wonder where I was. I felt defeated. I began the trip back to the tea room, my shoulders slumped and the shamisen in hand. I wondered where he had disappeared to; he wouldn't have left his father's own gathering. I was almost back to the party when a patch of darkness appeared in the wall next to me and I was dragged by a pair of muscular arms, my cries of alarm cut off by a large hand. I was pushed against wooden shelving which only made a soft thump for an odd reason. The space was cramped and I could feel a man's body held against mine – both of us barely fitting in the area. He was at least a foot taller than me, with broad shoulders. I couldn't have gotten away if I tried. I realised that we were inside a closet for table cloths and rags – the door practically seamless against the wall. Once he had closed the door behind both of us I inhaled a sharp breath. I could feel his soft hair tickling my cheeks as he bent down in front of me, so he could see my face; just as I could feel his breath against my jaw line. His breathing was calm and steady. I squeezed my eyes shut, dreading what he wanted from me. I believe I was actually surprised with what really happened.  
"What are you trying to do?" He hissed in my ear.  
"Why, that's an _excellent_ question. I could ask you the same thing." I retorted.  
There was a growl at the back of his throat, I could tell.  
"Don't treat me like a fool. I saw how you acted with those men. You didn't even acknowledge me, the man you gave yourself to."  
I paused for a moment before asking: "Pein-sama?"  
"Yes, Konan! Who else?" His voice was still hushed.  
"I'm not sure what you mean. I was doing my job." I glared at him through the darkness.  
"Yes. But I'm your danna. I come first."  
"I do have clients other than you; some of which are waiting for me." I tried to push against him, but he wouldn't move an inch.  
"Hah. You act different when no one else is around." He noted.  
"Of course, I don't enjoy what I do." I pointed out bluntly. That was something I shouldn't have said.  
"You seemed to enjoy yourself last night." He then plucked at the collar of my kimono, "You even wore the kimono I gave you."  
"Why would I enjoy doing that with someone who did love me, and I them? I did it because I had no other choice." There was a hard edge to my voice. I ignored the second statement.  
I stared at him defiantly, but my eyes still widened with shock when he pressed his lips against mine, his tongue snaking into my mouth. I moaned with distaste, bringing my hands up to push against him. He merely grasped both of my wrists in one of his hands, sliding the other slowly up my thigh – he held me still, with as much effort he would put in to it if someone was as weak as a child. Perhaps, in comparison to him, I was. His mouth moved to my jaw, sucking, then moved south to my neck. He slid his tongue down the muscle in my neck, and I whimpered for him to stop. I was so helpless. I gasped when he bit in to my collar bone, before he moved back up to my mouth for a final lingering moment. A tear rolled down my cheek. This was why I hated being a geisha.  
"Well, that's just too bad..." He remarked, releasing my wrists, though not moving any further away. I could feel his smirk against my lips. I was breathing heavily, my chest rising and falling; yearning for air.  
"Don't treat me as if I am some common prostitute." I knew that I was, essentially. I just didn't like being reminded.  
His laugh was low and dangerous, "Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of it."  
This man scared me.  
"If you will excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be. You are welcome to come watch the performance." I said briefly, using correct speech.  
Once again I tried to move away from him, which he allowed. I picked up the shamisen which I had dropped and worked my way around him; his hands were continuously touching me _accidently. _When I lifted my hand to open the door, he said:  
"Don't forget, Konan. You're mine. I paid for you – I can do with you as I like. As you said: you have no choice." A shiver went down my spine; I didn't like the implications that were in that one statement.  
As I left, I only barely hear him mutter: _Interesting._

---

"Dance for me, Konan."  
I stood in the back corner of the room, hidden in the shadows, and watched her. She was amazing, her every movement beautiful. As she danced, I found myself without a doubt attracted to her. She was not like any of the others I had met. Truly unique. I could get used to her...she was absolutely enchanting; no matter how bold she may be with her actions toward me. I fingered an ear piercing and smiled. This rare personality was my possession. She belonged to me.  
"Hmm...I like that. Yes, very much. You may not see it now, but you will come to realise that you are mine; that you _must _be with me. Be free for now, Konan. We will see how it turns out."  
I looked at her again. She had finished dancing, and was feeding everyone fake smiles. I chuckled under my breath.  
"Yes. Konan... my little enchantress."

---

So, how was it? This is possibly the longest fanfiction chapter I have ever written. I will update as soon as I can. My other stories, too. Since I may be turning my other Naruto fic into a chapter story.  
Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

*gasp* Look at this, will you? I'm updating! Sorry for not doing so earlier, suddenly got the urge to update. Not sure how this is going to go...so forgive me if it is not too good. May redo it later.  
Without further ado, here's the second chapter!  
Oshi*. Can't remember any geisha stuff. _  
Baha!

---

I was livid, to say the least. I had not known that Pein was like that, I would have done all I could to prevent him from becoming my danna if I had. I just wished this horrible night would end. What he had done to me was entirely distracting, and I had found myself hardly hearing the guests at the party as they tried to gain my attention. His hands...they were rough, and so large in comparison to mine, and I could still feel them where they had touched me; just as I could still feel his warm breath on my cheek, and his surprisingly soft lips where they had connected with my own. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I remembered. I stared at my knees, willing my blush to leave me.  
"Konan-san, is everything okay?" Pein called from across the table, and I could hear him smirking.  
I dug my nails into the fabric of my kimono, before raising my eyes to meet his. I plastered a pleasant smile on my face as I replied: "Of course, Pein-sama. Why ever would it not be?"  
"Well, I figured after what happened just before in the closet..." He trailed off as I shot him a glare, his innocent look then replaced with one of malice.  
"What happened in the closet?" One girl piped up.  
A murmur of voices arose in the room, as I looked on in dismay.  
"Ah, that's not for me to say, I don't think. Konan-san may tell you if you ask nicely, however." He told her.  
She turned her gaze to me, her eyes twinkling with curiosity. My eyes flicked to Pein, and his were twinkling for an entirely different reason. He was enjoying my predicament.  
I laughed before conjuring up my blatant lie, "Oh! I was getting some linen from the closet for Lady Fumi, and I left the door open so I could see what I was looking for you, see. However, what I needed was on the top shelf, and I couldn't reach. Luckily, Pein-sama was walking by at this time, he helped me get it. As I was walking from the closet, however, I tripped over a tablecloth, taking him with me. I felt so indecent!"  
The men around the table chuckled at my bashful attitude, as I was hoping, and the either geisha followed suit. My own laugh joined theirs. The only one not laughing was Pein, I noticed. I knew I had won this round.  
"I hope I wasn't too heavy, Pein-sama!" I giggled.  
"Oh, not at all, Konan" His facial expression was hard, unpleased, while his voice was disturbingly light, "I just hope you aren't too ashamed of where my hands landed"  
I immediately stopped laughing, though I kept the smile, so as to not notify the other men to my distress. He had managed to turn this situation around very well. It also appeared that I was the only one to notice that he had dropped the honorific to my name.  
"Pein-sama, would you like to take a walk in the garden with me? It would please me very much."  
"That would be nice, Konan-san..." Clearly, he was anticipating what I wanted with him.  
He stood up, and walked around the table to help me up. We then walked out onto the deck, and down the stairs, onto the gravelly path in the gardens.  
"Shall we go to the pond, Konan? We can talk about whatever you wish there, _privately_" I did not miss the way which he said 'privately'.  
We walked in silence, bar the sound of our shoes on the gravel underfoot. His calm unnerved me; made me suspect him of some sinister plot. Pein was unpredictable, to say the least.

And here I hit the point where I stare at the screen blankly for half an hour, trying to figure out what to write. Oh, I know what I want to happen; just don't know how I want to get there. xD -

As we neared the pond, he took my arm and drew me towards the bridge. Once there, he let my arm go, and I walked forward to the middle of the arch. I faced into the wind, the slight breeze brushing my hair softly around my ears. The tickling sensation made me tuck the strands behind my ear. I wandered over to the handrail of the bridge, peering over the edge at the koi fish swirling in the dark waters; the only thing illuminating them were the distant lights of the tea house, and a few stray lanterns about the place.  
I had not noticed Pein approaching behind me before it was too late, his toned arms had wrapped been wrapped around my waist, squeezing slightly. His lips rustled through my hair, slowly making their way to the nape of my neck. My hands gripped the handrail a little too tightly, and bumps arose on my flesh when I felt his soft breath whispering through the fine hairs on my neck.  
"Konan..."  
I shuddered involuntarily.  
His grip left my waist and moved on top of my hands, increasing my region of movement slightly, but not enough that he still wasn't in control. I pivoted so I would face him; my eyes confronted with a view of his clothed chest. He lowered his head to my level, so he could murmur in my ear: "I could ruin you. Would you like that, Konan? If I did that, no one would want you. Maybe then you would let me do as I wished with you. Willingly, I mean. I'm going to do what I wish with you either way."  
I gasped; shocked that he would say such a thing.  
"What? No, you can't..."  
"Believe me, I can; and I will, should you not assent"  
"I won't be able to get by if my okiya abandons me!" I cried.  
"I know full well of that, Konan. Which is why you cannot refuse me, correct?"  
He was. There was nothing I could do about it. I nodded in sullen acceptance.  
"What would you have me do?"  
"You? Nothing, if you wish. I can do all the work." He was smirking.  
"Fine. Just don't...ruin my life any more than it already is." I said testily.  
He grabbed my chin, and forced it up, crashing his lips upon mine. My neck was jarred back at an uncomfortable angle, causing me to groan in pain. Taking advantage of my open mouth, as well as perhaps misinterpreting me, he deepened the kiss. His tongue was exploring every corner of my mouth, and his hands every contour of my body. I squeezed my eyes closed, praying for it to end soon. His mouth abruptly left mine, to be placed upon my jugular; which he nipped and suckled. He took hold of my hands, running them down his chest, until his pelvic bones. The way I could feel his kimono tenting made his arousal evident. I tried to snatch my hands away, but he held them there for a few more moments, before drawing them away in the most inappropriate manner possible; brushing them over his hardening organ. He then let go of my wrists, then proceeding to cup my breasts. He moved his hands further up still, brushing my collar bone, then finishing at my face; holding it between them. His lips were fluttering over my jaw, giving me feather light pecks. He drew away a small distance, taking in my vulnerable appearance. He then lightly kissed me on the lips, in a moment of tenderness, before moving away again.  
His hands still lingering on my cheeks, he commanded me: "Open your eyes and look at me, Konan"  
I did, and could not fathom the look in his eyes. I started to stutter out something, but was cut off when he tucked a white blossom behind my ear.  
"_Beautiful..."_ He breathed out wistfully.  
To say I was shocked would be an understatement; I had never seen this side of Pein. Bathed in the light of the crescent moon, he looked amazingly handsome, and I found myself softly saying his name.  
"We will continue this in three days, after our private dinner." He had returned to normal.  
I had completely forgotten about out dinner, and was now dreading it. However, I merely nodded mutely.  
"Go home, Konan. I've called you a rickshaw; it is past time you returned to your okiya."  
He stepped away, his warmth leaving me. Then I did a cowardly thing: I ran. I didn't look back, either. As of this, I missed his longing gaze at my retreating back.

---

I was getting closer to having her, but I somehow felt empty. What did I want from this, apart from her body?  
I honestly didn't know the answer to that.  
Did I want more than just that? Yes, of course. Her being in love with me would be icing on the cake, so to speak. I wanted all of her, put simple.  
Mind, body, and soul.  
And I'd be damned if I didn't get it.

---

Lol. I feel so weird writing stuff like this. _  
Stupid friend and her dares! Baha. I loves her. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it would be awful nice if you reviewed heaps. 'Cause then I might update more. :P  
;D  
Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! Guess who's back! Yeah, I know I say this every time, and I have no doubt that I will say it again in the future: But, yeah, I am updating. I don't get many chances to any more, so I try to make the chapters I do super awesome. xD

But I can't guarantee that you will like them. All I can do is my best~

Well, I hope you enjoy this.

Also, I don't own Naruto, and I am hereby disclaiming it. I do own this plot and whatever original stuff I might add.

--

**Chapter 3**

I arrived back at my okiya, utterly breathless. My hand was clutched at my heart and I could feel it beating wildly. I remembered the kimono that I was wearing; all I wanted to do was rip it off, but I knew that Lady Akashi would not condone it. I then heard a patter of footsteps coming down the staircase – footsteps that I knew belonged to Kazuki, our new apprentice.

"Good evening, Lady Konan. How was your night?" she said as she bowed.

"Just Konan will do, Kazuki. My night was fairly enjoyable, thankyou."

"Would you like me to help you out of your kimono…Konan?" she blushed at calling me in this familiar way, her face becoming a bright crimson.

I nodded at her mutely, and she trotted over behind me, to untie my obi.

"I can take it from here. Thankyou" I said once she had untied it.

"Is something troubling you?" she enquired.

"Nothing at all!" I laughed, plastering a smile on my face.

"If you're sure…"

"Of course! Now, go get some sleep." My cheeks were still stuck in my sick rendition of happiness.

I did not let my smile fall until I heard her door slide shut, and the moment I did, I whipped off the silky pink clothing as quickly as possible. I tossed it to the floor with a yelp of rage, before falling to my knees, tears streaming down my face. Even when my sobs had not ceased, I began to carefully fold up the kimono. I then padded quietly to the closet where they were kept and put it delicately back into its box. After this, I went to my room to garb myself in my night robe, to then collapse face first into my bedding. I then proceeded to cry myself to sleep.

---

My dreams were not pleasant, either. They were filled with Pein. Ironic, really, his name being Pein; as pain was all he brought me. At first, my moonlit room only bled into pitch darkness, the only thing breaking the silence was my soft breathing. However, I could feel my chest begin to heave when I heard a low grunt in my ear, followed by a warm breath which rustled my hair. My breath hitched in my throat when a strong arm snaked around my waist, and over my – as I now realised – bare skin. Goose bumps rose on my flesh as a hand traced meaningless circles on my abdomen. My stomach was filling with the feeling of imminent dread. My worst fears came true when a voice came out in a guttural moan:

"Konan…"

At this, the room was suddenly lit with hundreds of tea light candles, and I was momentarily blinded. In this time it seemed that the warm body next to me had since climbed so he was straddled on my bare hips, because when I could next see, he was there. Pein was looking down on me, smirking, and a mischievous glint in his eyes. My eyes flicked down to where our bodies met, and I could see that both that both of our reproductive organs were, I gulped, bare to the other, and Pein's hard appendage was pressed flat against my stomach. He leant down and began to suckle on my neck and collar bone.

"Are you ready for this?"

My eyes grew wide when he took my wrist and guided it to his penis. He forced my fingers to close around it, and I could feel it throbbing beneath me. He then started to thrust into my hand, making me quickly jerk it away.

"Don't…"

I was unable to finish when he stole my lips in a searing kiss, exploring deep into my mouth with his tongue. I moaned helplessly, unable to push him away.

Abruptly, he stopped, and I gasped in relief.

It was short lived, as he then hooked his hands beneath my knees, and spread my legs apart. I began to whimper in fear as his hands ventured into my private areas. Squeezing my eyes shut in distaste, I tried to block everything out. I could not, however, because I could hear him shuffling around between my legs. I refused to open my eyes, though. I would not let this be real.  
I could feel his hands sickeningly running up my thighs, causing me to shudder. The charade all ended though, when I felt his hardness penetrate me, accompanied by his satisfied grunt, and my eyes snapped open once again. We were connected in a way most intimate; the only thing I could now feel was him thrusting roughly into me. I stared wide eyed at the ceiling above me, and was strangely imagining seeing a sweaty girl with wild eyes beneath a nicely muscled man; her chest was rising and falling at an alarming rate. It took me a while to realise that all of the dimensions of the room were mirrors, and that I was the girl I could see. The horrifying image filled my mind, and I could hear myself screaming hysterically as Pein rode on top of me. This continued on for what seemed like a long time; at least until I heard Pein's cry of ecstasy join my own of terror. I stared at myself in the reflective surface as my cries grew louder, but once again everything fell black, silence enveloping me.

I had thought that it was over, but apparently I was wrong. When I again opened my eyes, I was in a world on crimson walls. I was strapped to something which I could not see, in a hallway of some sort. The only thing in sight was a not-so-distant door. As I noticed this, it opened, and Pein walked into the hall. Something was glinting in his hand and he wore entirely white in a sick contrast to the bright red walls that framed him. In fact, he seemed to be the only think in the room that was not red. He approached at a painfully slow pace, and I began to see that the thing in his hand was, in fact, an incredibly sharp knife.

I was instantly afraid.

"What do you want from me!?" I screamed at him.

He did not answer for a while, and by that time he stood only a metre in front of me.

"That's just it, Konan. I want you. That is all."

He took one step, then another. He was standing only inches from me, causing me to flinch back. He looked at me appraisingly, stroking his fingers down my jaw line.

"Such a shame to harm such a pretty face, but it must be done." He muttered, shaking his head.

"What?" I yelped.

"Stay still. It will hurt less that way."

He then brought the tip of the knife to my cheek and pressed in to make a small incision. Naturally, I screamed in pain.

"Hush. Do you want to cause yourself unnecessary pain?"

Without any halt, he made a second line and then a third. I struggled not to scream, but could not help the cries that tore from my mouth as he mercilessly continued.

"This will not do at all." He tutted.

A look of enlightenment entered his eyes, and he ripped off once of his pristine sleeves, using it to gag me.

I screamed into the fabric as he continued to inscribe my face with something unknown to me. Once he had finished, he stepped back to admire his work. He nodded once, and then came close once again, untying my kimono and pulling it open to bare my chest. Pressing his ear to it, he located my erratic heartbeat, closing his eyes to listen. He breathed in deeply, standing straight again just after. He rested the knife where his ear once was and started carving into my flesh once more. Screaming a silent scream, the tears came once more, until he had finished; with me still sobbing from the lingering pain.

"Done. Would you like to see my handiwork?"

I nodded slowly, morbidly curious. He then began to laugh, as his image transformed into once identical to me, eyes still damp with tears. My face was absolutely shocking, my right cheek a mass of red blood, amongst it all one word: _Mine_. My chest was no better; the Kanji for Pein's name littered my once naked breast. The figure meant to be myself in front of me walked closer, and ran her tongue up my cheek, licking the blood off. She looked up at me with orange ringed eyes; eyes which did not belong to me.

---

It occurred to me that I was once again screaming. Concerned faces hovered above me, trying to calm my bucking body.

"Konan! Konan! Please calm down!" I heard Kazuki shout.

Her voice shocked me back into reality, and I once again gained control over my breathing. Kazuki looked frightened, her gaze directed at my chest; and not just because my breasts were showing. I jumped up and ran to my mirror, and surely enough, the characters for his name were there. The cuts were still bleeding.

And I fainted.

---

Soo, was it decent? :D


End file.
